undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sans/Darkness! Dream
(Not to be confused with Swap! Nightmare Nightmare is good) Darkness Dream is the result of Dream giving up his place and joining Nightmare. Nightmare uses Dream in many of his plans, manipulating him into doing as he wishes. Dream in this state wants to prove he loves his brother, which adds to another way Nightmare can easily manipulate his brother. It takes place in the head canon that Nightmare can change forms. The creator is OneBizarreKai on Tumblr. Story (Somewhere in an empty world…) Dream: … Why…? Dream: Why do I still try…? Dream: There’s no point… This is achieving nothing… They’re all right… Dream: Every time I fail, I feel more of me fade away… ???: Well, well, well! Dream: …! (Dream immediately recognizes the voice.) Nightmare: What a surprise! Nightmare: Who’d have thought that I’d be led straight to my brother? (Nightmare starts to walk towards Dream, who simply continues staring at the ground.) Nightmare: Impressive, really. I haven’t sensed despondency like this for a long time, and it’s from you? Nightmare: Ohhh… What’s the matter, Dream? (Nightmare gets down on a knee.) Nightmare: Your dear brother is listening… Dream: … Dream: I can’t do this anymore… Dream: There’s too much pain… Too much failure… it’s all futile… Dream: There’s no point in trying to change something that will never change. Dream: Nightmare, you… You were right. Nightmare: So you’ve finally seen the truth. (Nightmare feels inclined to grin widely, but hides it behind a calm smile.) Nightmare: Poor you… (Nightmare reaches out and hugs his brother. Dream is completely taken aback for a few moments, but soon returns it gladly. Gradually, Nightmare returns to his original form, and Dream moves away to see the version of his twin he once knew.) Dream: … Brother… (Dream starts to cry into Nightmare’s shoulder, and they steadily sway in the hug.) Nightmare: There, there… Dream: Nighty… I’m so tired… Dream: I don’t want to be a guardian anymore… Nightmare: … Nightmare: Then don’t. Dream: … huh? (Nightmare backs away from the hug and looks Dream right in the eye.) Nightmare: Nobody’s making you do this, Dream. Nightmare: Take control of your own life. Dream: But… I… Nightmare: Ignore your obligatory feelings. Go with what you want. (Dream looks down, deep in thought, as if the thought had never occurred to him.) Nightmare: Yes, with what YOU want. Not what your peers would want. Not what ‘Mother’ would want. Dream: What… I want… Dream: … Dream: I… Dream: I want to be with you… (Nightmare blinks in surprise.) Dream: Nighty, I just want to be with you again… I don’t care about anything else! Nightmare: Heh. Heheh. (He restrains himself and flips back into character.) Nightmare: You little dummy… (He pats Dream’s head.) Dream: Hey! Don’t do that! You know I… Dream: I… (He starts to cry again. Nightmare lets out a laugh.) Nightmare: What, aren’t you done? Dream: I miss you so much…! (He hugs Nightmare again.) Nightmare: Man, what am I gonna do with you? Dream: … Don’t leave me alone anymore! Nightmare: Shh, shh… Dream: I’m so sick of all the pain… but when you’re here… Nightmare: … Nightmare: Hey, Dream. Nightmare: Everything has been giving you grief, huh? It’s unbearable? Dream: Yes… yes…! Nightmare: You know… Nightmare: There isn’t any pain where I am. (Dream’s eye sockets widen, staring off into the space behind Nightmare.) Dream: … w-what…? Nightmare: I’ve been missing you so much, too… (He speaks clearly into Dream’s ear.) Nightmare: If you come with me, we can be together, and we’ll never hurt again. Dream: … Nightmare: Just forget everything and come with me… Nightmare: Darkness is nicer than it seems… Dream: N-Nighty, I don’t think I… (Nightmare holds Dream by his shoulders and looks at him with intent.) Nightmare: Don’t you want to be with me, Dream? This is what you really want. This is what you’ve always wanted, and you let your supposed obligations get in your way. Dream: … Nightmare: Haven’t you just been afraid this whole time? Afraid I would hurt you…? Push you off? Nightmare: Look at me… (His gaze softens.) Nightmare: Do this for your brother who loves you… Who loves you so much more than anyone who claims to be your friend… Nightmare: I’m giving you a chance, Dream. A chance to finally get what you want. (Dream stares into his brother’s eyes, a rather torn expression apparent on his face as he thinks.) Dream: …… Dream: … Okay… (Nightmare smirks.) Nightmare: I knew you would make the right choice. (Nightmare stands, holding Dream’s hands as he rises, guiding his brother with him.) Nightmare: Come on! Nightmare: I know just where to start. Dream: Wh…where are we going? Nightmare: To my castle, obviously! Dream: … Dream: '''… Oh… '''Nightmare: Dream, lighten up. I’m not throwing you in jail this time. (He laughs as if it was supposed to be a joke, as if all those times were just a game–just for fun. Dream laughs sheepishly, looking awfully insecure on the matter.) Nightmare: Hold on! (They teleport and appear in the new location… in midair.)  Dream: AH!!  (They crash land onto the huge bed below them.) Dream: … what… the heck?  Nightmare: Welcome to my room, Dream. (Nightmare is laughing, and Dream can guess it’s because of how much that threw him off.) Nightmare: ''(Ugh… this is all so damn childish! Keep it together, need to keep him won over…)'' Nightmare: Wellll? What do you think? I live like a king!  Nightmare: The king that I’ve always been, obviously. Dream: Ha… haha… (Nightmare frowns.) Nightmare: Oh come on. Is something on your mind?  Nightmare: Dream, we can finally be by each other’s sides again. Dream: Yeah, I’m uh… adjusting… Nightmare: Oh! Speaking of adjusting. (He pulls Dream over to a large mirror in the room.) Nightmare: Yeah, um. Your clothes. Too bright. Nightmare: Let’s find something new. (Nightmare runs off into his closet and closes the door behind him.) Nightmare:'' (UuuuUUGH!! How the hell am I supposed to talk to him if he’s being so unresponsive?!)'' Dream: … Dream: (He seems… so happy that I’m here…)  Dream: (Did he really miss me this whole time…? He never wanted to hurt me after all…?) Dream: ''(I’m just happy that he feels this way… I’m happy we can be together, even if it’s in darkness.)''  Dream: (… I can feel it in this place, though… The darkness around me, trying to get to my head…)  Dream: (I guess… I don’t have any reason to fight it anymore…) (The closet door opens again.) Nightmare: Hey, I found something. C’mere. (He beckons Dream over and pulls out an outfit.) Dream: Oh… wow, it’s… Dream: … very dark? (Nightmare drops the blue and black clothes into Dream’s arms.) Nightmare: I don’t know why I even have this, I never wore it. You’d probably look better in it. Dream: … Th-thanks. Nightmare: Oh, uh. One more thing. Nightmare: You can’t leave this room until I okay it. I think it’s obvious why. Dream: … people who wanna hurt me outside. Nightmare: You got it. You can change now. (He shuts Dream in the closet and resists the urge to sigh loudly.) Nightmare: (… Just how much can I get into his head?) Nightmare: … (He quietly chuckles.) Nightmare: (I can’t wait to see the looks on his friends’ faces when they find out what happened to him.) (He strides back over to the mirror.)  Nightmare: (… He probably is more compliant because I’m in this form… How long will it be until I can return to the other and still hold his trust?) Nightmare: (… I can certainly make something up about forms for specific presences… He would understand something like that.) Nightmare: … Nightmare: (I wonder…) (He attempts to summon a tendril from his back without transforming, but black substance promptly begins running down his face.)  Nightmare:'' (Not working…)'' (He hears the closet door creak and quickly makes the substance vanish.) (Dream walks out of the closet, wearing the blue, black and white clothes that Nightmare had given him. It resembles the twins’ classic guardian outfits, except more intricately detailed and almost classier.) (Nightmare’s gaze trails down to Dream’s bare feet.)  Nightmare: Where’re your shoes? Dream: I thought… well… they were yellow, so… (They’re tipped over by the door, as if he’d stood them up nicely after taking them off and accidentally kicked them over while he was changing.) Nightmare: Aww, how thoughtful. (This sounds impossibly sarcastic, but it’s so out of place that it’s hard to react to.)  Nightmare: I think I might actually have some matching stuff in there, but there’s something I need to do now. Nightmare: Don’t leave the room! (He walks over to the door.) Dream: W-wait, what if someone tries to come in? Nightmare: Nobody is going to. Nightmare: Even the cleaner already did their job today. (He exits the room, closing the door behind him. He immediately returns to his other form while making his way down the hall.) Nightmare:'' (This is gonna suck, but it has to get done somehow.)'' Nightmare: '''All right everyone, news flash. I have an incredibly important announcement to make, and I’m already warning you that if you do anything stupid I will kill you. '''Killer: Calm down, dude– Nightmare: RIGHT at this very moment, my brother is in a room in the castle because I successfully convinced him to surrender. Nightmare: Or, well… join us, same diff. Horror: Same diff? Same FRICKING DIFF?! Those are two completely different things! Killer: How the hell did you do that? Nightmare: None of your business. But basically, he’s an emotional mess and I’m running a plan right now, so you are all, AT ALL COSTS, to avoid DOING ANYTHING STUPID. Nightmare: I’M in charge of this operation, and none of you are to get involved in it IN ANY WAY. Am I clear? Nightmare: I’M LOOKING AT YOU, KILLER. Killer: Aw come on! What did I ever do?  (Nightmare trips Killer in place, sweeping his feet out from under him with a tendril.)  Nightmare: If you’ll excuse me, I have something to attend to. (He leaves the room.) Horror: ‘Sup with him… thought he wanted his bro dead or something… (Dust shrugs.) Killer: ow Horror: Pfft, you deserved that, pretty boy. (Nightmare returns to the room, back in his original form, holding a tray of random food. Dream jumps back from wherever he was, as if he got caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to.) Nightmare: Uh? What were you doing?  Dream: 'Ummm… going through the drawers? '''Nightmare: '''Good thing there’s only junk in there. '''Nightmare: '''You hungry? '(Dream inspects the tray. It’s entirely snack food, but there isn’t a single thing on it that counts as a sweet…) Dream: (… Typical… I guess some things never change.)  Dream: … I’m actually really tired. I’ll eat a little, but… I dunno, something’s wearing me down right now… Nightmare: I get it. Don’t worry about it, none of this stuff needs to be refrigerated, so I can just leave it on the table. (He places the tray on the desk while Dream stands there fiddling with his hands.) Nightmare: What?  Nightmare: Just go to sleep over there. 'Dream: '… On your bed?  Nightmare: Yeah. Dream: … okay then… (He walks over to the huge bed and lies down on it. Although he’s tired, he’s the absolute opposite of relaxed–he’s feeling a biting anxiety that he can’t shake.) (Nightmare makes a face, sensing his brother’s feelings. Not knowing what to do, or rather, unwilling to do anything about it, he leaves the room again.) Nightmare: (I just need to wait until he’s asleep…) (Which he does. He’d always known that Dream falls asleep quickly, so it didn’t take much waiting.) (He walks back into the room and to the bedside, grinning widely.) (With a wave of his hand, a glowing, golden light emerges from Dream’s chest, a faint outline of a fruit visible in it. The shape becomes more apparent as the light thickens into a magic solid.) Nightmare: (The last one…) (He glances over at his brother, who’s peacefully sleeping.) Nightmare: … (He reaches out and touches the soul-like entity, his negative substance immediately leaving a dark stain on it. Dream whimpers slightly in his sleep, causing Nightmare to flinch and his smile to falter.) (Nightmare watches as the light gradually dims, the stain growing ever so slowly.) Nightmare: ''(No more positive fruit…)'' (Take it, and you’ll become fully immortal…) Nightmare: (… My only weakness was his light…) Nightmare: (It’s gone now… And if I did that… he would…) (Dream’s breath has sped up and he’s beginning to shift more in his sleep.)  Nightmare: (… There’s no point.) (He smiles again.) Nightmare: (This is so much more interesting.) (The dimming light disappears back into Dream’s chest.) Nightmare:'' (My brother… I think this is the start of something new…)'' Dream: N…Nighty… It hurts… (Nightmare freezes up, quickly reverting to his original form in case Dream had awoken. He takes Dream’s hand in one hand and calmly brushes his other over it in repetition.) Nightmare: 'It’s okay… I’m here… '(His smile grows wider.)  Nightmare:'' (And I’ll be here, my brother…)'' Nightmare:'' (… for a VERY long time…)'' The Ideas This Story Runs Under -the theory that Dream and Nightmare aren’t ‘destined opposites’ because that makes no sense (I’ll explain it if anyone’s interested) -the theory that Nightmare isn’t only interested in getting the ‘last apple’–I mean, his only weakness is Dream’s light, after all, and if Dream isn’t a threat, then he has no reason to care Abilities Darkness! Dream's weapon is a twisted version of his staff. A spear. Whenever Darkness feels feels strong negative emotions, a black substance leaks from his eyes and nose. Darkness' soul is infected, or a black apple. Nightmare had infected it after not being able to kill his brother. Not out of love of course. Nightmare just wanted to screw with Dream. Darkness believes he is happy and that his brother loves him, As explained by OneBizarreKai. Personality He’s lost his sense of optimism and all his ‘joy’ comes from his admiration for Nightmare and their Messed up love and care for each other, because nothing else matters to him anymore. He’s basically convinced himself that he’s happy, when in reality, nothing about his condition is healthy. He’s become delusional. Really, it’s not a matter of personality–it’s just mental conditions. His entire personality wouldn’t change just because he decided to give everything up. His mental health has just significantly deteriorated. Gallery Category:Sans Category:Dreamtale Category:Male Category:Skeletons Category:Skeleton Category:Sad